narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Summit of the Shadows: Long Awaited Reunion
Inviting One and All Word from Kyatsu Musei went out to all respective Kage, stamped with the seal of the Otokage himself to ensure a meeting could be convened. A message that would help rally the powers of the world once more, to discuss freely what they will without fear of information fraud or the dangers of outside parties. This message was sent to each and every respective village, including the likes of the allies that sat still in the north, the Samurai. A young messanger of non-shinobi origin rushed with all haste from the Sound Village, baring the emblem of the United Shinobi Forces and the Sound Village to ensure that those would know of his or her position once they reached the village. Going through the neccesary background checks, and going through whatever was required in order to gain them audience with the Village Shadows and Daimyos respectively. Word fell to each Head, Kage, and Daimyo, and it was now their decision to decide upon whether or not they would venture and reunite the other powers to discuss the present, past, and future. An Oncoming Sandstorm "Tame-saaaaaaan. Tame-saaaaaaan! Tame-saaaaaaan! you and Grumpy Gramps take our belongings to our room." His voice roared as he steered his carpet downwards with graceful movements. Turning swiftly until coming to a slowed halt. It hovered lightly above earth, even without his presence atop. Crimson hair blowing wildly behind him, yet fashioned in a androgynous manner. Lips and eyes covered in dark makeup alongside a black symbol branded upon his forehead. Fingernails longer than average fingers painted obsidian. His green eyes scanned his immediate area before a smirk appeared. "Tame-san, if you lose something of mine, I will chop off your dick. And unlike your arm, I won't make you a replacement." Akagi's tongue flew out as he mocked Tame. "While you two handle that, I want to explore this village a bit. No one here will realize who I am. They might consider me a rogue Sunagakure shinobi or perhaps the Kazekage's bodyguard if they are smart enough, an unlikely possibility." His voice adjusted slightly, boosting his inner arrogance. Akagi's cluttered mind shifted about. His siblings wanted to explore as well. Not yet.... Before his guards could reply, Akagi playfully disappeared in a gust of sand. A magnificent dance for his flickering person. There are few good things about not officially being a Kazekage. No one knows who I am, allowing me to sneak through the background checks. Akagi thought. I know sister, but I need to at least scope the area just in case. And who knows, I might be able to find something for her. I doubt this village is really as dangerous as before. A village of mercenaries attacking someone who does not belong is a rare occurrance. Especially with such an event taking place this week. I will be fine, no worries brother. Akagi immortal lips cracked into a devious smile as he speedily hopped through Otogakure. Eventually, Akagi stopped before a restaurant. A sixth sense felt hundreds of eyes peering in his direction. Okay maybe someone did notice.. "Oi, I'll take-" He grasped his stomach, a fully weaponized compartment. His shoulders slumped sulkily. "A seat and some Sake." Akagi sat not to far off from the door and held a full cup in his hand. God, sometimes I wish I could still taste and enjoy this stuff. Now it feels like pouring water down an empty bamboo shoot. Ugh! I rather be in Sunagakure still. Who knows when Samiya-sama will wake up. She might need me. Or something could happen. Damn this Summit. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Sunagakure is perfectly okay, we do not need help! Akagi unconsciously broke his cup. Spilling Sake across his table. "Hehe I'm sorry about that. So Sorry, I will pay for everything!" It wasn't long before someone nudged up against Akagi, someone else taking the seat beside the puppet made man, an individual in the sandy clay cloak and hood, of which pulled it back and revealed the visage of stirling red hair, spiked back in a rebellious manner, goggles on her forehead. A flack jacket based on engineering and technician work, and a smile plastered on her creamy lips. Turning her gaze, with glassy emerald eyes, Hibiki Odorite smiled to her comrade. "A sake for me!" she raised her quirked lips as she chided her fellow. "Seems we're some of the first to arrive, the other Kage and Daimyo's are as of yet, not present. So I think it's time we enjoy the oasis that is Otogakure... at least for a little bit." the manner in which she spoke was like letting honey tea flow out of a steaming pot, soothing and crisp. "And it's good to see you again, friend." Akagi recognized her presence, one felt for decades. An old friend to both his father and uncle. She taught Samiya-sama everything she knows, and quite a few times gave Akagi a couple of tips. His red hair and hers were almost a similar shade. Except he kept his in a royal formation. "Of course we are the first to arrive, Hibiki-sama. Such Shinobi as ourselves are nothing less than punctual. Even during times of entertainment." He ordered another round as a waitress wiped off his table. "It's even better to see you to, Hibiki-sama. I hope this meeting goes as planned. However, I worry about our little birdies." He hinted at a suspicious aura surrounding both. A tense wall of eyes surrounding both Sunagakure Shinobi. The Lightning Leaders' Arrivals Not long after Akagi's arrival in Otogakure, Mamoru, the Sixth Raikage and Kiyasui Iro, the current Daimyo of the Land of Lightning, made their way to the gates. Identifying themselves as Raikage and Daimyo, the guards allowed them passage into the village. It had changed quite a bit over the years, having become more stable than it used to. It was a refreshing sight for Kiyasui, who hadn't been outside the Land of Lightning in years. "So where should we start? We've got plenty of time before the Summit begins, so we should probably kill some time until the Summit's beginning. I suppose we should split up, but don't try to do anything that Otogakure would frown upon. We're here for discussion, not tomfoolery." Kiyasui spoke out. She was fascinated to see a village she hadn't been to before and was rather anxious to explore the village, taking note of its forms of economic prosperity. Kiyasui wanted to look through the shops and whatnot, see what wares they have to offer. Despite this, she made herself a promise not to buy anything, regardless. Inspecting economic portions of villages is how she studies to improve her financial knowledge to improve the Land of Lightning's economy and it was her second priority behind the Summit meeting itself. Kiyasui's first step was to look through the shops. She took note of a bakery, inspecting Otogakure's primary baked goods, taking note of the inventory and price and writing it all down as part of her financial equations. Giving a gentle wave to the baker, she decided to stop by the bar. From there, she saw plenty of figures within, with some particularly standing out more than the others. Paying them no mind to allow them to continue with their drinks, she continued numbering down everything, writing down each of the prices of inventory like a sort of checklist. Everything was being written down for her equation of Otogakure's financial stability, and she was enjoying it. Economical studies were Kiyasui's means of concentrating, allowing her to stay focused on things. As she continued writing down her notes, she noticed everyone pretty much eying not just her down, but the two individuals at the bar as well. Upon finishing her notes, a waitress asked her if she wanted anything "Just a glass of water would be fine, thank you." After giving out her order, Kiyasui sat down at the bar waiting for her water. As the waitress came back with her glass, she thanked to waitress and took a sip of her water while going over her notes, checking for any inconsistencies she may have accidentally wrote down while also crunching the numbers in her heard to determine Otogakure's financial capabilities. The Summit Day One: Introductions Day Two: Relax and Enjoy Day Three: Chatter and Bouts Day Four: The First Meeting Day Five: Second Meeting Day Six: Reaching a Conclusion Day Seven: Parting Ways - Fate Changed Epilogue Effects Category:Roleplay Category:Kage Summit